


Another Day

by bestillmyheart



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, slight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestillmyheart/pseuds/bestillmyheart
Summary: They could lose each other on any day, at any given time, as Hawk and Dove, as JL members, but they have now, and they have each other; plain ol' Henry and Donald Hall.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt at writing Don/Hank feels. Love these two.

Don whines then, a small sound, but for long enough that he earns a rumbling hum from Hank, right underneath him, broad hands moving to hold him tight, his arms tightening around his form in response.

And Don loves this, loves being safe in the makeshift cradle that Hank creates for him, loves the strength he feels in each muscle that moves against him, loves the callouses and the stubble and the scars that brush over his bare skin -

\- and Don just loves his brother, very simply, in every definition of the term.

So Don sets out to prove himself, squirms forward until his mouth is able to kiss and slide and tease at the vulnerable underside of his sharp jaw, hums when his lips find the thrumming pulse point and gently mouths there, comfortable.

Hank exhales underneath him, a soft whuff, and his whole body relaxes, heartbeat steadying.

And though Hank is usually the least emotionally available of the two, he murmurs soft praises and confessions of love here; pours them forth until Don swallows them all greedily, luxuriates in the warmth his words bring as his mouth moves to conquer that of his brother, always the aggressor with Hank - and Hank allows his attack, surrenders beautifully to the force of his kisses and the sting of his teeth, gorgeous little noises pleading with him from the recesses of his throat.

" _Fuck_ , Hank," he murmurs, slipping his tongue this way and that as he lays into his brother, Hank pliant and wanting as his mouth simply accepts him. " _Mine_."

And Hank shivers, erupts in a series of soft whines as Don takes him for all that he is - stakes his ownership, just as well as if Hank had been collared and cuffed.

Hank arches when Don nips just a little too hard into his bottom lip, his back a trembling curve, and Hank silently pleads for reprieve, hands light where they clasp onto his biceps but holding him all the same.

And Don smiles, a small thing, but he acquieses and he leans back, watches Hank lick his bruised lips, dazed and yearning, his eyelashes fluttering.

"You're so beautiful." Don leans in, presses a soft kiss against his brother's oversensitive mouth, and another, and another, until Hank whimpers for him and shimmies his wide hips. "Gorgeous, Hank; you know that?"

Hank chokes out a small sound, huffs a breathless little laugh and shakes Don just slightly, his arm coming over and slinging itself to cover his face, the simmering blush on his cheeks.

Don smiles and kisses the smooth skin of his forearm, too, just to feel the warmth and life there.

"You're such a sap, Don," he complains, but the corners of his mouth give him away too much for Don to rebuttal.

Don makes a _hmph_ -like noise in lieu of a reply, darting forward, and pressing his mouth onto his brother's arm where he blows an obnoxiously loud raspberry.

Hank startles and sucks at his teeth, his bright whites on full display as he smiles goofily, his arm staying across his face.

"What a moment-ruiner," he teases. "Don't think I'll be able to get it up now, Donny."

Don feels the laughter bubble up in his stomach, the happiness pour thick into his chest. "Oh, alright; calling me _Donny_ now. If we're doing pet names, _handsome_ , I think you'll be able to 'get it up' just fine."

"Oh, yeah?" Hank moves his arm up, enough to peek out at his brother, enough to reveal the warmth and affection his brown eyes hold for him.

And Don suddenly feels breathless; sucker-punched by the sight below him.

Hank. _His_  Hank. His _perfect_ , _stunning_ , -

"Yeah," he breathes out, leaning forward, gentle as he retakes his brother's mouth, claims him with chaste kiss after chaste kiss. "Yeah, Hank."

And Hank understands him, knows Don isn't simply referring to his dick, isn't even worried about whether they'll have sex or not; he knows that when Don says _yeah, he's sure_ he really means _today, tomorrow, they'll be together_ \- that they'll be alive and _together_ and _there's still time_.

Hank sighs out his agreement, presses back and gives as much as Don does.

Don feels the muscles underneath him flex and tense and he's firmly back in Hank's protection, their kisses escalating to nothing more than pecks and brushes for now.

They could lose each other on any day, at any given time, as Hawk and Dove, as JL members, but they have now, and they have each other; plain ol' Henry and Donald Hall.


End file.
